


Monster Mask

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: (like literally exactly typical of canon in that it's a clip from the show), Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, some romance but mostly it's a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: An Overkill fanvideo





	Monster Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cosmic-llin for the beta!

[Monster Mask](https://vimeo.com/347881699) from [Art Holland](https://vimeo.com/user99914673) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Overkill


End file.
